Welcome intruder
by Rosyangel1993
Summary: Short Fluffy one shot. Reader comes home after a hard day, and now her house has been broken into? What can turn that frown upside down? reader x reid FLUFFY sorry...


Welcome intruder - One shot Criminal Minds story

I'm sorry-not sorry for this one. Total fluff. Total and complete utter fluff, kinda needed it really. This was just a quick thing but anyway…

pairing: READER X REID

Content: One big fluffy oneshot

You dropped your keys in front of your door for the third time and felt the moan grow in your throat. Today… today was a bad day. First some clod on a bike knocked into you, tipping your favourite morning drink down your new blouse; then there was a major fire hazard at the book store. Then the rare book you had haggled weeks for was sold to someone else for less than you originally agreed to pay.

Worst of all Spencer was out there, somewhere, in danger and there was nothing you could do to help him. You had seen the emergency alert over the internet, knowing that Spencer was there trying to stop the criminals from hurting anyone, but knowing he could get hurt too. Your forehead fell against the door, wishing that somehow you could help. They were your friends too, Your mind had raced seeing JJ on the news station, knowing that any minute you could have been called to watch little Henry should anything happen. The cook books in the store that made you want one of Rossi's delicious pasta meals. You sigh little, always left behind, you would have to ring Garcia and get an grab the door handle ready to lower yourself to your keys, however as the handle turned your weight on the door pushed it open.

It wasn't immediate fear, instead your mind wondered back, perhaps in your tired morning state you had left your door open? No, you remember saying hello to Mrs Thompson as you did it. No one else had a key. Instead of reaching for your key, or running, you immediately shoved your hand into your bag and gripped the pepper spray and dropped your bag next to your keys. True you should have called the police, or anyone to that matter, but it was your apartment, and hell knows you needed to take out your frustration, who better than an intruder. No way in gods name where you going to sit back and be another victim for Reid or the others to worry about. If you couldn't look after yourself you had no reason putting yourself in their lives, even if they constantly disagreed with your point you couldn't drop it.

The light in the entrance shone through the crack in the door, so you carefully and silently pushed it forward with your foot. Tightening your grip on the cylindrical tube in your hands, your eyes scouted the hallway and found nothing. The small tables and drawers had been untouched and unopened. So you could only imagine whoever it was wanted the big stuff. As was proved by the duffel bag dropped at the end of the hallway. Peeking into your kitchen a grimace fell over you, your cupboards were open and on the counter two crystal glasses and a set of plates were lazily set out.

Over the top of the counter you could see the outline of…something curled up on your sofa. Whoever had broken in really dared to sleep on the sofa? Did they really think you were that weak, that you wouldn't notice? Silently moving around the counter you could tell whoever it was in the darkness of the living room was obviously larger than you, so surprise it would have to be. Perhaps it was fear? Or maybe tired stupidity or even hormones, but you knew pepper spray wouldn't work here, so with your heart thumping in your chest, you leap forward.

"Ah!" you were unsure whether you made high pitched noise or the intruder, who had unceremoniously fallen from the couch as you jumped on him. Using what ever force you had flung yourself with, you pulled him along with you landing on the floor and pinning him beneath you, your hands encircled the wrists and you landed hard on the stomach underneath you, clearly knocking the wind out of the intruder who you could finally see.

"Reid!" Your voice cracked with both shock and joy as you recognised the very confused and surprised face below you. Nodding slowly, the passing of sleep falling from his face with every minute. "I'm so s-s-sorry" You start to stuttered as the giggles rose from your belly, you were so relieved that the many mistakes you had made hadn't resulted in your untimely death. Not when he was finally home. You felt the blush creep up as you realise how stupid you had actually been, it wasn't just yourself you had to worry about after all. "I thought someone… you broke in!"

"You gave me a key!" his voice was as high pitched as yours, shocked and alarmed. What? You cast your mind back only to remember that - in fact - you had just a few days prior to him leaving for work - given him a spare key. You realised a small 'oh' into air as the memory hit you. But something else did too. It was Reid below you. Spencer Reid. The largest smile you could muster fell on your face. You released his wrists but only shuffled your weight lower onto his abdomen so he could breath. "You're home!" You squeaked loudly, before he could even speak again you pecked at him with as many kisses as you could muster. He was here. He was safe. He chuckled against you with every kiss you planted on him."Seriously," he finally said once you freed his mouth and moved to his jaw and cheeks. "You're worse than a puppy,"

"I came here to surprise you and you weren't home, so I thought I'd make you dinner but…" after you reluctantly let him sit up, you settled on his lap as he lent tiredly against the couch, with a sheepish grin. "I fell asleep." he yawned, but instead of crawling away to have space, he gathered you forward, resting his tired head on your shoulder. You clung to him tightly. Your crappy day had done a total 180. "Then you jumped me." He added. "By the way, why the hell did you jump me if you thought i broke in?"

"Because, of…" You struggled to come up with the answer. "The power of…" Narrowing your eyes you flashed your teeth with your smile. "I am little and mighty! Hear my roar!" With a lopsided grin he returned your narrow look. "Oh yes, so mighty, you didn't even grab a knife from the kitchen, and you dropped your pepper spray. What exactly did you plan to do?" "It doesn't matter," You ran your hand through his hair as you had longed to do for days. "You're here now. We can have dinner tomorrow," he hummed in agreement. Tomorrow. You sighed as happily as you could.

Tomorrow you would have dinner with the love of your life, tomorrow you would tell him he was going to be a father. Tomorrow you were going to vow to give him as many tomorrows as he wanted.


End file.
